This is an application to the Extramural Associates Research Development Award (EARDA) program, through the NIH for Dr. Bryan Haddock. Dr. Haddock is an Assistant Professor of Kinesiology. Upon completion of the 5-month residency program Dr. Haddock will work with the current Office of Research and Sponsored Programs at California State University, San Bernardino (CSUSB) in the following manner: 1) Encourage the faculty in biomedical and behavioral departments to pursue biomedical and behavioral related research; 2) Encourage and facilitate collaboration between the various departments within the University, identifying faculty from different departments with similar research interests; 3) Provide faculty with information about appropriate grant opportunities within NIH, through college and departmental informational meetings; 4) Provide funding opportunities for faculty interested in pursuing a specific line of health related research; 5) Assist faculty in preparation of grant applications and the management of grants received; and 6) Give faculty feedback on current grant applications through organization of mock reviews. [unreadable] [unreadable] All of the above activities and awards will be done under the supervision of a multi-department EARDA Advisory Committee. [unreadable] [unreadable] This project will lead to several collaborative research projects between departments and with researchers at larger biomedical research institutions. The focus of interdepartmental collaboration on biomedical and behavioral related research will provide an opportunity to address health issues in a multi-disciplinary manner. The goal will be that these initial projects will lead to long-term collaborative biomedical research programs involving CSU San Bernardino faculty. [unreadable] [unreadable]